She Came Back
by JohnlockWinchester
Summary: If you've read my past stories, you'll understand everything that happens here. So if you haven't, go read my other stories. The next part of this will be in first person. You see, the next part is pretty hard to write in third person objective. (Yea there are different kinds of 3rd person.) :) -JohnlockWinchester


"C'mon Sammie!" Dean shouted trying to get Sam to hurry.

"Dean I'm _trying_. It's not that easy carrying a dead body!" Sam shouted back.

"Look, all we need to do is take it to the car and burn it somewhere."

"Why can't we just throw it over the fence right next to us?"

"Because dead bodies just don't appear in people's yards."

"Have to do it the hard way..." Sam said under his breath.

"I said" Dean said turning around to face Sam. "We just need to get it to the Impala. Then, we can burn it and we'll be done."

"Whatever" Sam said, adjusting the body on his shoulder.

"Good. Now, let's-" Dean said turning around, only to get a horrifying surprise. "SON OF A BITCH!" Dean shouted.

"Oh no..." Sam said.

"CAS!" Dean shouted.

"Dean he's not going to answer." Sam said.

"Castiel!" Dean shouted.

"Dean-"

"Sam find a way to get rid of the body."

"What do you want Dean?" a deep voice said. Dean and Sam turned around and found Castiel.

Cas was covered in blood. His perfectly tan trench coat was splattered with pure red. His peach colored hands looked like a five year old put crayon on them. Some of the blood was crusted around his fingernails. His lip was busted which made it look like maroon red lipstick was gently swiped against his lip.

"Cas... What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked.

"Do you want help finding your car?" Cas said. His voice was scratched.

"Tell me what happened."

"Please just let me explain to you what happened _after _we find your car." Dean thought for a moment.

"Okay fine. But hurry."

"It's at your hotel."

"How do you know?"

"I'm an angel. I know stuff."

"Whatever. But that's a long ways away. How are we gonna-" Before Dean knew it, he was in front of the "Blue Front Motel.". The blue rabbit on the sign was only working halfway, so all you could see falshing was its hand waving and his ears.

Dean turned around, hoping he would find his Impala. Luckily, he did. He ran up to it. But right when he got his hands on it, he stopped himself from getting in. He turned around.

"Cas. What happened to you?" Dean asked. Cas sighed.

"You remember Leigh Taylor right?" Cas asked.

"Oh god... Yes. Yeah I do."

"She's not dead."

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes I am."

"W-well? Where is she? What happened? I thought she was dead."

"I thought so too. She was dropped while examining her grace. She still has it. She has everything a human has. We have no clue how but, she's a normal human. Everything a human has she has. And we can't figure out why."

"Well I don't want to know. I don't care. She didn't really want me anyways."

"Actually. She did."

"What? You called her sweetheart _and _she said she was acting like she liked me. She even said it."

"I could see her sould during the examination. I saw that she did have feelings for you. The thought of you was running through her mind the whole time. I could tell she had affection for you. Not only was she lying to you while she was in love with me, but she broke up with me and wanted to be with you." Castiel reached inside his trench coat and out came a fluffy ball of grey.

"What is that?" Dean asked pointing to it.

"It's..." Cas put it into its correct position. "It's the grey unicorn you gave Leigh." A surprised look appeared on Dean's face. He didn't know what to say.

"I found it at her apartment. Not only that, but she left a note. I don't know where it went but I need to find it. Apparently it has something to do with you guys. I guess she knew more than she could handle." That's when Sam started talking.

"Let's just go inside and discuss this. It's freezing out here." Sam said.

Once they got back in, Dean went straight for a beer. He roughly opened the fridge door, grabbed the transparent brown beer bottle, and slammed the door. He opened it up, threw the cap, and turned around.

"Now what exactly did the note look like?" Sam asked.

"Well" Cas said, "I don't know. That's why I need to find it."

"Find _her _first"

"What?"

"You need to find her. That's the only way you'll find the note."

"No. I can't do that."

"You can send us anywhere in time, anywhere on this earth, but you can't locate a girl?"

"It's not that easy Sam. But I do have an idea of where she could be. All I know is that she's still in town. That's all."

"Great. We just need to find her. It's like finding a purple berry in a bunch of black berries."

"We'll start-"

"No" Dean interrupted, "We find her tonight."

"We can't" Sam and Cas said simultaneously.

"Yes we will. I want her she wants me. It'll be a win-win. Amy can come if she really wants to. Let's go."

Dean set the half-drank beer down and grabbed the army green bag. He headed for the door, not even thinking about Sam and Cas. He slammed the door behind him. Sam and Cas stood there in shock that Dean wanted to find Leigh so badly.

Sam and Castiel walk out and get in the car with Dean. Dean was driving. But the bad thing is is that Dean was pissed and would probably drive badly. "Dean please calm down." Cas said.

"Cas I'm fine." Dean replied with a strict tone of voice.

When Dean wanted to start at the police station. The only thing they knew was that Leigh was in town. Cas said she couldn't have gone far because she is very injured.

"No I'm sorry sir. I don't remember seeing a girl like that come in this town." the police officer said handing back the picture Dean had.

"Do you know how we could find her? All we know is that she's in _this _town." Dean replied in dismay.

"I'm sorry sir. Ask around. Maybe some other people have seen her."

Dean sighed. "Okay. Thanks for nothing man." Dean walked out of the room.

"I'm, sorry, about him. He-he's just looking for someone special. That's all. We havent had any luck." Sam said defending Dean.

"Well I hope he does find whoever he's looking for." the man said.

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"Yeah you too."

Sam and Castiel left the station in grief. They wanted to find Leigh, too. They cared about her, and they wanted Dean to find her.

They met Dean in the car. He looked like he was thinking. He wasn't speaking, so it must mean he _is _thinking. "Dean what are you thinking?" Sam asked looking at him.

"Plan B... Here it is. You and Cas take a picture of her, and I will too. We go around town and ask _everyone_ if they've seen her at all. Go." Dean got out of the car. He started to walk, but Cas came in front of him. "Dean I know-" he spoke.

"No, you don't know Cas. Now if you excuse me-"

"She's close. Can I tell you that?"

"Yes you can. Look Cas, I just want to find her."

"You've never been this serious in a case before."

"Well now that I know she is close, I know I need to find her. Now!" Dean pushed Castiel out of the way and went on ahead. He didn't care what others thought. He needed to find Leigh.

While Dean was searching for Leigh, Castiel called him. "Hello?" Dean answered.

"Dean?" the phone said.

"Yeah. Cas?"

"Yes I've found her."

"You have!?" Dean shouted.

"No need to shout Dean. I saw her and she agreed to come back to the hotel. Please come as fast as you can. She wants to see you."

"I'm on my way." Dean hung up and raced for his car.

When Dean got back to the hotel, he skipped almost three stairs at a time. There were elavators, but he feared it would take too long. Dean left his key in the room, but he knew Castiel and Sam were in there. And hopefully Leigh.

Dean had to think about knocking for a second. He thought if he saw her, everything would be okay, but if she really _is _an angel, maybe she would choose Cas over him. He lifted his arm up and put it in a fist. He had the courage to knock on the door. But he did it unhurriedly. He way praying that it would be Leigh, but it was Sam.

"Is she really here?" Dean asked hesitatingly.

"Is that Dean?" A sweet, but scratchy voice said.

"Is that Leigh?" Dean said, pushing Sam out of the way. Dean walked in without even blinking. He saw the one and only Leigh Taylor standing up straight with her arms crossed.

"Leigh... You look fantastic." Dean said.

Leigh was standing there. Arms crossed under her chest. Her face was painted with a worried look. Her perfect hair was curled like a professional. Her white snowy eyeshadow made her eyes pop. She looked beautiful.

"Dean." Leigh said.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too. But I'm here now." she tried to fake a smile. Dean walked up to her and she did the same. They hugged and it seemed like they couldn't let go of eachother. Dean breathed in the happiness swirling around them. Leigh had to bite her tongue to keep her from crying. They squeezed eachother almost every ten seconds.

When they decided to let go, Dean asked the question right away. "Are you an angel?"

Leigh was quick about it too. "No I'm not. Don't worry."

"Cas is that true?"

"Yeah. It is. I contacted the one who examined her. They said she's clean. She's just a normal human." Cas said.

"Leigh. Th-that's fantastic." Dean said.

"Yeah I know."

"How's your stomach? A-and your back?"

"Stomach is fine. It was healed when I got up there I think. But my back is still healing. I don't know why they didn't fix that."  
>"Can I talk with you outside?"<p>

"Yeah of course."

Leigh and Dean went outside. Dean had a worried look on his face. So did Leigh. They both stopped and faced eachother. They made sure they were away from their room's window.

"Leigh" Dean said.

"Dean" Leigh said.

"I heard about you and Cas."

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Why'd you fake it?"

"I was forced to."

"By?"

Leigh's face morphed into an upsetting one. She looked down at the black ground. "Crowley" she said looking back up.

"Crowley?"

"Yeah."

"I thought it was Lucifer o-o-or Raphael."

"No. Crowley."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. At least I get to see you."

Automatically, Dean fell apart. He didn't konw she was happy that she could see him. He went up to her and gingerly put his hands on her jawline. He looked into the big, crystal blue eyes. Then, bit his lip looking at hers. He slowly went in a planted an angel kiss on her lips. Their eyes closed and all they could see was black, but they could feel pure bliss between them. Everything was perfect at that moment. Leigh let go.

"Dean, can we take this inside?" Leigh said.

"Of course. But we have to get them out." Dean said.

"Okay"

Leigh and Dean went back up to the hotel room. Sam and Castiel were arguing. Dean didn't open the door just yet. He could hear them just fine outside. They heard them saying things like "It's Leigh's fault!" Cas shouted. Or "Dean really likes her!" Sam shouted.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Leigh said in curiosity.

"I don't know..." Dean said. Dean opened the door.

Sam was standing there, fists tight and jaw clenched. Cas had no expression on his face. But his mind had every feeling in the world. "You almost _killed_ her Cas." Sam said.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean said.

"Dean-" Cas said.

"You guys need to stop."

"_He _was the one who almost killed Leigh. He dropped her."

"You what!?"

"I wasn't the one who did." Cas said.

"Well you brought her up there!" Sam replied.

"She was on the grace examination table. We have no clue what the hell happened!"

"I"m still human Castiel! I'm still, human!" Leigh shouted. It was louder than both Cas and Sam.

"We know you are. But we need to know who dropped you." Sam said.

"Do you remember anything?"

Leigh thought for a moment. "I remember... Crowley"


End file.
